Story Never Told
by written1yana12
Summary: Find out what happens when a mystery girl shows up during the vamp/werewolf baseball game. The pack and jake seem to know her, but the Cullens and Bella have never heard of her. Why did everyone keep her a secret? and what are they hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Well since I love twilight, I decided to start a fanfiction. I've done a twilight fanfiction before but unfortunately I had to end it since I didn't really have my ideas thought out. Hopefully this one will be a lot better. We'll see where this goes. And don't forget to review after you finish reading. I need to know what you think of the idea. By the way, my story starts a couple of years after Breaking Dawn. When Renesmee is the physical age of sixteen. Most of this is going to be in Nessies POV but it might change further on in the story.**

I watched as another crack of thunder exploded from the skies, and Rosalie swung the bat hitting the ball far out of the field. Emmett and Carlisle bolted after it at the speed of light as Rosalie ran from base to base. Esme and Emily were umpires just like always; making sure everyone plays the game fair. Alice was pitcher and Jasper stood on second base. Even some of the wolf pack was playing today. Jake, Sam, Jared, and Seth stood on out field, while Leah, Quil, Paul and Embry stood even farther out waiting for the fast balls.

Farther out into the distance I could see mom and dad sitting on the dry grass. They were pretending to be paying attention to the game, but every time I looked away; out of the corner of my eye I would see them sneak a quick kiss. Their tender appeal and passion to each other never really bothered or grossed me out, but for some reason they liked to keep it as private as possible. I always did them a favor and looked away pretending to not notice what they were doing, even though it was completely obvious.

I was on the opposite side of the field, sitting on the one of the benches that Emmett had brought in almost a year ago. I'd always enjoyed playing baseball but what I love even more is watching my large family play. I loved watching them run the bases, and jump in the air to catch the ball. I loved hearing the laughter and joking around about accusing someone of cheating. And I loved helping Grandma Esme decide what goes.

As much as I would love being with everyone out there on the field, I would much rather stay back and observe, making mental notes on everyone. It's allowed me to learn more about my family, since most of the time everything is about me.

I've noticed that everyone has there own kind of routine with their actions. My vampire family mostly just stays still, until they have to bat or go catch a ball. But the wolves are much more different. Most of the time, Jake is staring at me with a sort of hypnotic look in his eyes, and I can't help but admire him in return; his spiky tousled dark hair. His tan skin. Those perfect large lips. The dark coffee brown eyes. His broad shoulders and muscular arms. He was perfect in so many ways. In every way.

I looked a little left from Jake to see Sam. Over the past couple of weeks I'd started noticing an interesting pattern develop. Every couple of minutes Sam would peek a look at Leah, and when he'd look back away from her, there was a new look on his face. His features would harden and a distressed expression would come on to his face.

After noticing this, I started paying more attention to Leah. She too would sneak peaks at Sam. And in that one second of looking at his face, I saw so many emotions in her eyes. I saw pain, agony, betrayal, and then pure sorrow. Jake had long ago told me about had happened between them, and I'd come to understand why Leah was always so bitter.

I've never been one to judge but I know that what Sam did really hurt Leah, and it was probably a very jackass move to do.

One thing for sure is they both still care a lot about each other. They may not want to show it or admit it, but I could see it.

Returning back to reality I spotted Alice out in the field. The look on her face confirmed that she was having a vision. Everyone rushed in to see what was going on. Even I stood up and ran over.

"Alice?" Jasper was the first to reach her.

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

"She's having a vision." Carlisle answered.

I saw mom look over dad with questioning eyes.

"Edward, what is she seeing?" she asked knowing that dad would be reading Alice's mind.

"Someone is coming" his tone was fairly calm, and it didn't make much sense to me. Many of the pack members got worried looks on their faces. I knew that they were considering the possibility of the volturi showing up. But why would they come now? Why today? We hadn't done anything wrong, hadn't broken any laws. Could they just be coming to check up on us? But even if it was the Vulturi, dad seemed much to calm. It had to be someone else.

I heard a low rumbling growl come from beside me. I looked over to see Jake standing there. I gently touched my hand to his forearm and he immediately seemed to relax.

I watched Alice. There wasn't a worried look on her face, it was something else which I would not read. It was obvious that she was not present, and that she was staring far off in to the future. Suddenly she seemed to step back in to the present. She looked at all of us, as if surprised to see that we had all rushed in. We stared anxiously waiting for her to tell us what she saw.

"Well, what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"She was beautiful" Alice answered. By her voice I could tell that she was a little surprised.

"A vampire" Rosalie said. It was more of a statement instead if a question.

"No. She was human." She answered.

I looked to see that everyone looked fairly confused as to what was going on.

It wasn't often that someone as beautiful as Alice called someone other than a vampire beautiful.

Knowing that it wasn't the volturi, everyone seemed much more relaxed. But they were still confused.

Alice turned around and stared in to the trees. Waiting for who ever it was to appear. We all did the same and turned to look at the opening. Just then someone emerged from the trees. But it was just Billy.

"Very beautiful" Quil laughed.

"Hey Billy" Paul called out. The pack all started laughing, but most of the vampires stayed quite tense. I knew that they could sense someone other than Billy coming.

"Hey Jake, I've got a surprise for you" Billy called.

I looked up at Jake who seemed to not know anything about what was going on. I looked back at the opening to see someone else emerge from the opening. A girl. A human. Just like in Alice's vision. She was beautiful. Very beautiful.

She had tanned skin much like Jakes, long auburn hair that came all the way down past her belly button. It was parted down the middle and curled into spirals at the ends. She had big bright green eyes that matched the forestry in the background. She had a tiny nose, large full lips, and high defined cheekbones. She had on a tight yellow shirt, which showed off her very developed chest area, and skinny jeans with blue high top shoes. She had a brown belt over her shirt, at her waste line which showed of just how fit and skinny she was. She was very tall too, but not as tall as the wolf pack. Her body structure reminded me a lot of Leah's. Except this girl was completely stunning, and from the large white smile she showed, I could tell that she wasn't the least bit bitter. What happened next was even more surprising.

Jake dropped my hand and ran over to her and top speed, and just like in those sappy movies, she ran to him. Except none of this was happening in slow motion. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around. What the hell is going on? Who is this girl? And why is the entire wolf pack acting like she's their long lost sister.

I turned around to look back at mom to see that she probably looked just as confused as I was. But I saw something else burning in her eyes. Anger? Jealousy?

Of course I'd known about everything that happened with mom and Jake, and sometimes it did get a little awkward with us. But why would Jake not tell mom about this mystery girl. I looked back at Jake and the girl, after they finished hugging I heard a high pitched scream come from Leah. Leah then ran over to the girl and they both hugged, while screaming and jumping up and down. It was as if the two were sisters. As if they'd known each other their whole lives. After a couple of seconds the entire pack was over there hugging the girl. Everyone seemed completely shocked and overwhelmed. Like they hadn't seen each other in for ever. But if they were so close, why had no one mentioned her before. And why did Billy say that he had a surprise for Jake. Not the entire pack? Just Jake.

**REVIEW and let me know if I should continue. And sorry about any spelling errors, I don't really have any time to re read it. Also, if you're a fan of the Private Novels by Kate Brian, please go to my page and check out my Scandal fanfiction. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review I got. Hopefully I'll get more than one review for this chapter.** **By the way this chapter is in Jakes point of view.**

It felt so good holding Haley in my arms again. Feeling her body pressed up against mine, taking her sweet scent in. Her soft warm arms, her silky long hair, her long figure body, it all felt so familiar. I didn't want to let go, but before I knew it she pulled away from me and moved on to hug the rest of the pack. She and Leah hugged jumping up and down, letting out high pitched screams that could crack a glass vase. She even hugged Sam and Emily which surprised me a bit.

It'd been so long since I'd last seen her. She had definitely gotten more beautiful. It took my breath away just to look at her, let alone to have her look at me. Her face glowed in the sun, and her eyes danced with excitement. I was so happy she was here, but I couldn't help wondering why she'd suddenly decided to show up.

"My god, you guys are all so huge" she took a step back to get a good look at us.

"And your so tiny" Seth laughed and patted her on the head.

"Hey, I'm only tiny compared to you all" she answered.

"What are you doing here?" Leah squealed.

"Actually I was just on a road trip and I was nearby so I decided to drive through La Push to see you all. I stopped by Jakes house first and Billy said you were all down at the field, so I came by. I hope I'm not interrupting the game or anything."

"Of course you aren't interrupting anything." Emily said.

"Where is your car?" Embry asked.

"Actually I parked it on the side of the road. I hope that's okay." She hadn't changed a bit. She was always going to be the beautiful polite Haley. I couldn't believe she was actually standing right in front of me. Years had past since we last saw each other.

I saw that the vampires were starting to come in closer. I felt my self getting a bit protective and took a step in front of her. How long had it been since they last went hunting?

"Hi, I'm Alice" of course Alice was the first to introduce herself to Haley.

"I'm Haley. Jake has told me so much about all of you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" For the first time I noticed how identical Haley's voice was to Alice's.

She looked around Alice to see Nessie standing by Bella and Edward. Nessie definitely looked very confused and even a little angry. Probably because I had never before mentioned Haley. Come to think of it, I'd never even mentioned Haley to Bella either.

"You must be Renesmee" she took a step around Alice and came to stand in front of Nessie. "Or do you prefer Nessie"

"Um, Nessie is fine"

"Jake always talks about you, I can see why" Haley flashed a dazzling smile and Nessie smiled in return.

"Really, 'cause I don't think he's ever mentioned you" It must've been just me, but for a second I thought that Nessie might be trying to upset Haley.

Haley turned to look at me and I definitely saw disappointment in her eyes. What was I going to say? How was I going to explain to everyone the reasons why the wolf pack and I never mention her?

"I guess it just never came up." I lied. I looked at Edward. He could definitely hear the lie in my voice. I was trying not to think about it, but it was hard to block it out of my head.

"Well that's too bad. He talks about you so much I feel like I already know you." Haley had always been a good liar, with her mom being on Broadway and all, but I could still hear the hurt in her voice. Was she going to be mad that none of us ever talked about her? How was I going to explain that to her?

That's when Leah decided to step in and change the subject so that we wouldn't have to explain anything at this moment. Leah and I had become much closer over the past couple years. I trusted her a lot more, and she even came to me for help sometimes.

"So how are you?" She asked. This probably wasn't the best question to ask, since it would probably bring up more questions later on.

"I'm…better" I noticed Haley's struggle for the right words.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be there." Seth said.

"I know" Haley nodded.

I looked back at the vampires and each and every one of them had questions burning in there eyes. I figured I may as well explain it to Edward so that he could tell everyone later on.

_Haley and her parents were in a car accident six months ago. Her parents died and Haley fell into a coma. She didn't wake up for an entire month. None of us built up the guts to go see her. _

He read my mind and nodded. He seemed to become a little more understanding. I knew he was mad because he could tell that both Nessie and Bella were hurt that I'd never told about Haley.

"Well it's great now that you're here. Let's all go to my place and I'll make you something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry after that long car trip. Plus the boys are probably very hungry after losing the game" Emily said. She was always so sweet to Haley, I wondered if maybe she was trying to make Haley a little more comfortable around her. But of course Haley didn't notice. She'd always been a very easy going person.

"Sounds good" Haley said.

"We didn't lose by _that_ much." Seth said.

"How about you all, do you want to come" Emily asked the vampires.

"Thank you Emily, but I think it's actually about time we go hunting." Carlisle answered.

"All right" Emily said, and they all turned around.

I started walking but then I heard Nessie call my name. I turned around and hugged her close.

"I'll explain later" I whispered in her ear.

"That would be nice" she was definitely angry. But I decided not to worry about that, and to instead go and catch up with a very close friend of mine.

**Please review. I need to get at least more than one review in order for me to continue this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. The more I get, the faster the next chapter will come up. By the way, this chapter will also be in Jakes point of view. **

I couldn't stop looking at Haley. It wasn't just because I was scared that if I took my eyes off her she would disappear again, but because she was so beautiful. She'd always been beautiful, I just didn't think it was possible for her to get more stunning. I watched her as she sat on the kitchen counter eating a peanut butter sandwich. Chills went down my spine hearing her laughter again as she laughed at a joke Embry made.

I memorized every little detail about her; her long curled auburn hair, her beautiful bottle green eyes. Her perfect face features; tiny nose, large full lips, high defined check bones, tanned skin much like mine. It was no surprise that even someone as beautiful as Alice was surprised to see such a gorgeous human in her vision. I was still getting over the fact that she was standing in the same room as me.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked down to see that Nessie was calling me.

"Is it Nessie?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "I should go take this" I smiled apologetically towards Haley. She seemed to understand, but I would still have to explain some things to her later on. Come to think of it, I'll have to do a lot of explaining.

I stepped out of Emily's small house and stood on the porch. I took a quick deep breath to steady my voice and then answered my phone.

"Hey." I said

"Oh, so you decided to finally answer." Yup, she's pissed.

"Ness, I can explain…" I began.

"I hope so. So why don't you start by telling me where you are. And how you could just leave me like that. And oh while you're at it, why don't you tell me who the hell that girl is. And why has no one mentioned her" She was practically screaming at this point.

"Nessie please calm down" I whispered. I didn't want anyone inside thinking something was wrong.

I waited for her to say something, but she said nothing.

"We're all at Emily's house. And I'm sorry I left, I just haven't seen Haley in such a long time and I got excited."

"Haley, so she has a name. Who is she, and how does she know about the whole vampire werewolf thing?" Her voice was flat.

"She's an old friend of the packs, she used to live in La Push. About a year before your mom moved to forks, Haley left to go live in New York. I never mentioned her because I pretty much hated her for leaving. And yes, she's known about that long before I did, since her dad was on the council." I quickly summarized it.

"So when you say friend, you mean _just_ a friend and nothing more." I knew this question would come up.

"Haley and I have known each other for a really long time, but after she left things kind of fell apart" I told her.

"Jake, your avoiding the question" She whined. I knew I was upsetting her.

"At one point, before she left, a lot of people thought we would end up together. But we never actually did."

"Oh" was all she said.

"Look, Nessie that was a long time ago. I'm with you now, so you don't have to worry about anything. I love you, only you." I told her sincerely. And it was true. Renesmee had helped open up my eyes. Something no one had ever done. She had helped me find myself. I imprinted on her and there was nothing I could do to change that, nor would I try. She was mine, and I knew that I was lucky for that.

"Ok, I love you too Jake. Just promise me I'll see you tonight okay?" Her voice had softened up so I knew that she had forgiven me.

"I promise. I'll see you later." I told her.

We said bye, and then the line went dead.

I put my phone in my pocket and then watched the sunset for a bit. The storm had cleared up, and now the sky was a pretty shade of pinks and oranges. Looking at the sunset always helped clear my mind a bit.

Suddenly I heard the front door close behind me. I turned around to see Haley.

"Everything okay?" She asked. She shot me a breathtaking smile. How could things not be okay when she was around? She had always been the one to make things okay. She was always an optimist. Which was one of the many reasons why I'd always loved being around her. No mater what, she could always make me feel better.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I told her.

She knew that it was a lie, but she let it go. She took a couple steps towards me and then stood still.

"So we haven't really had a chance to talk yet, just us two." She said quietly holding her hands together behind her back.

I nodded.

"Let's go for a walk" she gestured towards the forest and then walked down the porch stairs.

I followed silently behind her as we entered the trees.

"Things are so much greener here." She said in an admiring tone.

I nodded.

"So am I the only one who is going to do the talking?" She wondered looking at me.

I cleared my throat. "It's, um, been a long time hey?" I started unsure of what to say.

She giggled.

"Yeah, it has. So how are you?" She wondered in a worried tone. Her soft hand suddenly touched my arm.  
Of course she'd been referring to the fact that I'd been attacked by a vampire.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago." I told her.

"I guess it was."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. A lot better." Her voice cracked a little.

"I'm so sorry about your parents Haley." I told her quietly.

"I know." She whispered.

It was silent for a moment as we walked through the trees.

"So why didn't you come see me?" She asked. I only got a small glimpse into her eyes seeing hurt and betrayal, but then she looked straight ahead avoiding eye contact.

I could have told her that it was because I was busy, or some other lie, but that would only hurt her more. So I decided to go with the truth.

"Because I couldn't stand to see you like that" I whispered. My voice sounded like it was getting choked off.

She looked at me with shock on her face. Of course she'd been expecting me to say something like 'because I had better things to do' but she knew me better than that.

"That's why?" she whispered.

I nodded as an image appeared in my mind; beautiful, innocent, tiny little Haley, on a hospital bed, hooked to tubes and IVs looking as pale as a vampire.

I heard myself gasp, and then coughed to hide it.

Haley looked back up at me.

"You aren't still mad are you?" I instantly knew what she meant by this. She was asking if I was still mad that she left La Push.

I remembered back to first few months after she left. I was a wreck. I didn't go out, didn't talk to anyone, and avoided her phone calls. I'd been so mad that she'd left me.

"Of course not." I told her.

She bit her lip and fought back a smile.

"Good."

We walked for a while with out saying any thing. Then Haley spotted a fallen over dead tree lying on the ground. She ran over to it and sat down on the green moss which covered it.

I walked over and sat down beside her.

"So…Nessie…she's really something hey?" She said.

"Um yeah, she's amazing." I told her.

"And you're happy" it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah" I answered anyways.

"Good. I'm glad." I tried searching her face for any signs of lying, but she seemed to be telling the truth.

We sat a watched the scene in front of us for a while.

"I really missed you Haley" I said gently.

She looked over at me. My breath instantly caught when I saw how green her eyes were. They were so…beautiful. I'd missed them.

"I missed you to Jake." She smiled.

"You know, you don't have to leave anytime soon. I'm sure Billy wouldn't mind if you stayed at our place. You could sleep in Rachael's room, the bed is pretty small but it's still really comfy." I bribed her. She couldn't leave me. I wouldn't let her, not this time.

She smiled at me in a pitying way.

"Jake, I only stopped by to quickly say hi. I wasn't thinking of staying here or anythi-"

I cut her off before she could finish.

"Please Haley. Please." I begged her. "You just came back, you can't leave me now."

"Jake-"

I cut her off again.

"Just listen. Stay the night at my house, and then in the morning we can figure things out. This way you can sleep on it, and you'll know what you want in the morning." I told her.

She considered it for a moment and I knew I had her.

"Okay fine, but only if Billy says it's okay." She said.

Fortunately Billy has always loved Haley, so the chances of him saying yes are a million in a million.

"We should get going before the others start wondering where we went" She said. And then we turned around and walked back to Emily's house.

**Please review if you want to see chapter four. Your reviews are the only things that keep me writing, well…that, and just pure boredom. So even if you absolutely hate this story, review because I need to know what people think of my ideas here.**

**Well I'm going to go sleep now, since it's like 2 am. Lol anyways go review…Right now!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Come on people, I checked the traffic for this story, and out of like 155 visitors I only got six reviews. If you want to see where this story goes, you NEED to review; otherwise I have no choice but to discontinue it. I have a goal of getting ATLEAST five reviews for this chapters, so when you finish reading, please for the sake of this story review it. It doesn't matter if hated it or loved it, please just review. Here's chapter 4. This is the first chapter in Haley's point of view, but at one point it will change to Nessie's point of view. **

My long soaked hair dripped onto the carpeted floor. I'd just taken a shower so now I was feeling a lot fresher, especially considering the long day I'd had. Rachael's room was pretty small but considering the giant lonely mansion at home, I'd much rather be here. Plus, Jakes room was right next door. I don't know why, but it has always made me feel safe knowing Jake was nearby. Maybe it was an instinct, or maybe it was just something I'd grown used too. Then again, it's been a very, very long time since I've last felt that safe secure feeling. It felt good.

I dropped my towel on ground and bent down by the bed where some of my bags were, looking for something to wear to sleep. Suddenly the door to the room flew wide open. Shocked, I turned around to see Jake standing there with a surprised look on his face.

He quickly looked away shutting the door behind him.

"Oh god. I am so sorry. I didn't see anything, I swear."

My face burned as I grabbed the towel which was a heap lying at my feet. I quickly wrapped it around myself wondering how much he'd seen. Curse this tiny house for not having lockable doors. I opened the door to find Jake still standing there, his back facing me.

"I'm so sorry. I should've told you to wait, or something." I told him. I could feel the blush spreading from my face. It must've looked as if someone had ducked my head in a bucket of red paint.

"No, it's fine. I should've knocked first, or something." He said.

I waited for him to turn around but he seemed scared to. _Oh god, he saw me. He saw me naked, and he didn't like it. _

My stomach violently turned in my stomach and I thought I was going to throw up. But I swallowed it back and tried to act as if it was no big deal.

"It's fine really. I have the towel on, you can turn around" I told him.

"You sure?" He asked.

I laughed a little nervously.

"Yeah positive."

He slowly turned around and I saw that his face was probably as red as mine. This made me relax a little.

"Sorry, I-" He began but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about." I felt the embarrassment slowly creeping away as I convinced myself that it really was no big deal. "Just forget it."

"Okay" He said while still looking down at the floor.

"Um, we probably shouldn't mention this to anyone. They might get the wrong idea." I tried to laugh to lighten the mood but it came out as a kind of squeaky hyperventilating hysteric snicker. It still seemed to work.

He finally looked up at me.

"Yeah your right. Nessie's wouldn't be too happy with that" He smiled. His silent fear-Nessie would have him for breakfast. And she'd have me for lunch. I'd listened to the number of times his phone rang signaling a text message from Nessie, it's like she had him on a leash. A very short one.

"Yeah" I said. It was obvious that we were both very nervous, and trying to lighten up the mood would only result in complete embarrassment, making our faces all the more redder. Jake and I have always been free to act our selves around each other; showing what goofs we really are, and at eleven this would have been something we were totally comfortable with. But this…this was just…different.

"Hey. This really wasn't that big of a deal, so let's not let it make things awkward between us. It's probably best to not just mention it to anyone." I said lightly.

He looked up again and nodded, this time pulling his shoulders back in a comfortable stance. He seemed to become a little less embarrassed by the situation and that eased things up for me.

"I should get going. I promised Nessie I would come see her before she went to sleep." His tone seemed much less nervous.

I nodded. This time I was the one looking down.

"Are you going to tell her about everything?" I wondered.

"I told her mostly all of it over the phone, but I think it will be better to talk to her in person" He whispered.

"Okay" I nodded.

We stood there silently for a while.

"Are going now?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Um, I guess I'll see you later. Or tomorrow" Mission not make this awkward…is officially screwed.

He turned and left. I listened until I heard the front door close and then I went to go get dressed.

**Nessie's POV **

As I sat in my bed waiting for Jake to come, I pondered how I would act. Should I be mad? Confused? Should I act really upset to make him feel bad? Or maybe I should just act normal and let him explain. I'm sure he's really confused right now as well, and I should be there for him.

I suddenly heard the door to the cabin open. I wonder if mom and dad will be mad when they find out Jake came and saw me while we were unsupervised. They've always been very protective.

The door to my room opened and Jake's tall figure walked in. I sat up in my bed to get a good look at his face. He was definitely scared…maybe I should take it easy on him. Dad would get a good talking with him later on about how he basically lied about everything to me and mom.

"Hi" he said quietly knowing that mom and dad were probably listening.

"Hey"

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. I felt the heat from his body spread to mine and I instantly felt the anger melt away.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"What's going on tomorrow and after that? Or what went on like seven years ago?" He asked.

"All of it. I want to know everything." I told him. Would he tell me? Or was he going to lie to me again?

"Okay" he began. "Haley and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. We did basically everything together and spent almost everyday with each other. Her parents went on business trips a lot so Haley stayed with me most of the time. By the time we were twelve, I was sure she'd be the one I'd take to prom." He seemed to trail of so I waited for him to start again. Obviously talking about this wasn't the easiest thing for him.

"Remember when I said that Haley found out about the werewolf thing long before me?" He waited for me to answer so I nodded. "It's because she got attacked by one." I heard myself gasp when he said it. "That's why we never talked about her. Everyone always felt guilty about what happened with her. Of course I still thought it was a bear attack." He said.

"Wow, what happened?" I asked. I have to admit; at this point I was starting to feel some sympathy for her.

"Remember how I told you about what happened with Emily? When she got attacked by Sam, Haley was with them at the time. After Sam lost his temper and he went in for another swipe at Emily. I guess Haley instantly new it would have been worse for Emily to get attacked again so she ran in between them." He finished.

"How bad was she?" I wondered.

"Bad. The entire right side of her rib cage was completely shattered. That's why I was so mad when I finally found out that it was a werewolf attack. I was pissed that something just like me was the thing that hurt her."

"How did you find out?" I wondered.

"Not long after I changed, Sam pulled me aside to talk to me. He told me all about it. I called up Haley to see if it was the truth. She was kind of shocked to find out what I'd become. I ended up yelling at her for not telling me about it. After that we didn't talk for like three years other than the occasional phone call, where we'd usually end up bitching at each other." He explained.

"But you eventually forgave her." I stated.

"Only because I couldn't be mad at her while she was hurt." He whispered looking down at the ground.

"Oh yeah. My dad told us that part."

"I couldn't believe that she got hurt again. I couldn't imagine what she went through; waking up a month later to find out her parents are dead. And then finding out none of us came to visit her." He shook his head "It shouldn't have been her."

"I'm sure she understands why you didn't come see her. You were going through a lot with me, and plus it would have been hard to see her like that." I told him and he nodded.

"Yeah. But I don't think she understands why none of us mentioned her." he said.

"Well none of us understand that. But I'm sure again that it's just because you guys felt bad." I told him.

"Yeah." He thought for a moment. "It's getting late, you should go to sleep. We'll talk some more tomorrow." He whispered.

I crawled under the warm blankets and Jake tucked me in.

"I loved you" He whispered and then bent over to give me light kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too" I said.

Then he left. Probably to go back to Haley. Although now I knew about what Haley had to go through, I was still a little jealous of what she had with Jake. Maybe of what she still has with him.

**This is a really long chapter but we find out a lot about Haley, so please review if you want me to continue. If you have read this chapter and want to see more, review immediately. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I know it has been months since I've updated this story, but I sort of lost interest in writing it. I recently got a review which made me remember the unfinished story I'd forgotten about, and it's gotten me thinking about everything I was planning on happening. So please, review this story. Every review means a lot more to me then I could ever explain. They are what keep me writing. For me it's important to know what the readers are thinking about my ideas, so please review this story. This chapter will be in Jakes point of view. **

Waking up in the morning was confusing. I was mad because I was going to have to explain everything today, and because I still felt bad about lying. But knowing that Haley was right next door somehow made it easier. My eyes opened a little wider, and my breathing sped up. And then I felt guilty for it. What if Nessie knew about how Haley made me feel? Would it hurt her? I had know idea, and it was probably best to keep that question unanswered. After staring at my ceiling for what seemed like two hours, I finally got up.

As soon as I opened my door, I heard another one open. I looked to see Haley walk out of Rachael's room closing the door behind her. And of course she had to be wearing short shorts and a tight white T shirt that showed off her natural tan.

"Good morning," she said, happy as usual.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I was completely speechless as I looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"You ok?" she asked.

Of course I must have looked like a fish out of water. Feeling like an idiot I closed my mouth and nodded.

"Good, I'm gonna go get some breakfast and then we can talk downstairs. Billy's gone fishing right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you down stairs."

I watched as she skipped downstairs, and then noticed that my mouth had been hanging open again. Suddenly feeling completely unworthy, I headed for the washroom to wash away my shame.

When I came downstairs Haley was sitting in one of the chairs, her back facing me, at the table eating cereal and texting who I'm guessing is most likely Leah. I was about to walk into the kitchen when something stopped me in my tacks. It was a long line on the right side of her torso. Going from under her arm all the way to wear her shorts hid the end. I could faintly see the permanent marks on her side from the 'bear' attack through her white T shirt. The outline of her thin form defined the way one of her right sides curved in further than the other. And just like that, I heard it. Her screams from that day which were permanently marked in my brain. It was almost painful to look at, but there was something in me that was keeping me from looking away.

Suddenly Haley glanced behind her shoulder and caught me looking. I quickly looked up to meet her eyes, but it was too late. She'd already seen me looking at her imperfection.

She didn't say anything. Just spun around and smiled at me in a pitying way that I didn't like at all.

"Maybe I should have worn a darker shirt," she said suddenly.

"No," I said shaking my head.

I didn't say anything else. I couldn't look at her. It pained me to know that something just like me hurt her. I walked to the cupboards and looked for something to eat.

"So you and the pack split up," she said quietly.

I stopped what I was doing and thought for a while. Of course we where all still brothers, including Leah of course, we just weren't one as a pack anymore. There were two of us now. It was still Leah, Seth and I. And that's how it was best. I still hadn't gotten used to the idea of being Alpha, but Leah and Seth liked it that way, so I went along with it.

The Vulturi stopped by every once in a while to see how Nessie was developing, as well as the other covens, but besides that and the usual baseball games we didn't see much of each other anymore. I never realized until this moment how sad it actually is. It seems the only thing keeping us together is in fact Renesmee.

"You don't seem too happy about it." She knew me too well.

"I guess it just makes me a little sad to think about."

"But this way your Alpha right, and Leah doesn't need to be around Sam all the time. I'm sure that wasn't easy for her," she said.

"Yeah. But lately, we've all been coming apart," I answered.

She frowned, "How so?"

"I don't know. Leah and I were talking a week ago about how if she had the option to not be a werewolf she would have gone off to college and lived her life. She wants to get out and just leave-"

"How do you know that?" Haley said cutting me off.

"She says it all the time." I told her.

"But she doesn't have the option," Haley said shaking her head.

"Seth doesn't say much about what he would do if things were different, but I know. Even everyone from Sam's pack thinks about it sometimes. They'd go off, get married with out having to look for the one they imprint on, and live their life with out having anyone or anything run it for them."

"I thought you were all happy," Haley said quietly.

"We are. We just choose to not talk about the things that aren't an option because of what we are." It made no sense, but Haley always understood what I was trying to say.

I sat down and tried not to look up at her, as I ate my cereal.

"Does Nessie know that you're unhappy?" she asked suddenly.

What was I going to say? I couldn't tell her about how I just can't talk about these things with Nessie.

"I don't like involving her with these things." There, that was true enough.

"I understand that you don't want to involve her in your guys' problems, but don't you think that you at least disserve to be able to talk about it with her. I mean, don't you guys have that trust?" she asked suddenly.

It was as if she was trying to tell me something. I didn't like it at all. It was as if she was trying to tell me that all though I'm always there for Nessie, she isn't there for me when I need her most.

"We do, I just…" I trailed off not knowing what to say. She was right, I knew it. But I didn't want her to think that Nessie was making me unhappy.

"You know what? Never mind, just forget it. We don't have to talk about this now. I need to figure out when I'm getting out of here." She said sadly.

"Haley, don't go," I started begging again.

"I'm not saying I'm going today, I just need to figure things out," She said.

"Well let's not think about that right now. Lets go do something fun." I said enthusiastically.

"Fun?" she said it so warily I had to laugh.

"Yeah, lets go cliff diving." I said.

She raised her eyebrows but before she could say anything I grabbed her hand and led her out the door. It was just like old times, when we used to go off on our little adventures. I felt her fingers between mine, and it just felt so right. And I forgot it all. I didn't think about the future, or the past. Only of right then, with Haley.

**Please review and let me know what you think, it will mean a lot to me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been a while once again since I've updated, I would have updated a lot sooner but I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. Plus I'm working on my original stories so I sort of forgot about this one again. And I've also been very busy with studying for finals…ok just kidding. I start studying like the day I have the exam. Ha-ha. Ok here's the chapter. And please review the chapter so you at least let me know that you want more. I promise that if I get enough reviews, the next chapter will be up way sooner. Once again thanks for reading, and I hope you like it. Btw this chapter is in Haley's point of view. **

"You sure you're not scared?" Jake asked as he took his shirt off and threw it on our bags which sat on the sand, safe out of reach from the tide.

"When have you known me to be scared of doing anything?" I asked and he laughed in return.

"I haven't done this in a pretty long time. Seth's a total chicken and Leah prefers to waste her time in a smarter way."

"What about Nessie?" I asked. He looked up, seeming almost shocked that I asked. But it seemed an obvious and innocent question enough to me.

He shrugged, "I guess she's just not all that into this kind of stuff."

_Figures, _I thought. _Of course he's not going to do anything that she's not into. I wonder just how much he's given up for her. _I was about to actually ask him, but I simply nodded instead.

"Ready to start up the cliff?" he asked popping a stick of gum into his mouth.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You should probably just leave your shirt here, otherwise we'll have to go back up there to get it," he said.

"Oh yeah," I answered. I was just about to take off my t shirt, and then I suddenly started feeling very self conscious. I had already caught Jake staring at my ugly scars, what was he going to think when I had no shirt on to cover it? "You know what? I suddenly have a bit of a headache. How about I just sit here and watch you jump?" I said as a look of disappointment crossed his face.

"What? No way! Come on, don't tell me that you're chickening out," he said putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm not chickening out! You know I don't back out of anything. I'm just not feeling good," I lied.

He was about to object, but then he got this look on his face. It was a look of understanding. He'd figured it out.

"Haley, come on. Who cares?" he said taking a step towards me.

"I do. Seriously, just go jump. It's not like I'm going anywhere," I said as I sat down on my sweater.

"Haley, please. I haven't done this in like a year, and I'm not gonna jump with out you. Nobodies going to be looking at you anyways. Come on, it's just for fun. Do it for me, please" he begged kneeling down so close to me that I could feel his cool minty breathe on my face. His eyes pleading me, of course I couldn't say no.

"Fine," I sighed standing up and slowly taking off my shirt, carefully watching his reaction.

The t shirt fell to a white heap on the floor as Jake kept his eyes on mine. Slightly he looked down to my side. I watched him, knowing what he was seeing. The ugly indent of the right side of my rib cage, the three most noticeable claw marks that went from my chest to my thigh, the ugly permanent redness that made it all even more noticeable, the tons of scars pulling my skin in all directions, and the way my ribs on the right slightly pointed downwards. I wanted to throw up.

I pretended it didn't bother me to see him wince, and I acted like it meant nothing the way he swallowed hard. His eyes wide, he looked up to meet mine and then quickly he recomposed his face. Wiping off any look, and leaving a blank one. It didn't last long, but in those few seconds I saw the horror on his face. I saw the disgust in his eyes as he took in the ugliness, and I waited for him to run away.

But he didn't. Of course he didn't. Instead he walked over to me, and threw me into a hug, pulling my indented side closer to him. I hated the way the unevenness caused only one of my sides to touch him. The other was short of reach. But regardless, he held me.

His skin burned mine, but it felt good as he rested his chin on top of my head.

"Come on, lets go," he said releasing me.

He took my hand and led the way, but then stopped suddenly.

"Oh wait, I forgot to leave my cell phone," he said taking it out of his pocket. "Hold on a second." As he jogged back to where our stuff was I noticed a small girl watching me wide eyed as she walk by.

"Mommy, what's wrong with that girl?" she asked a little too loudly. A few others on the beach looked over at her, and then stared at me. Jake dropped his phone and then ran back to me.

"Come on," he said, his hand on my back.

"Did you not just hear that?" I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Yeah, I did. Who cares? Just ignore her, she doesn't know any better," he said pulling me along, obviously a little angry.

"She knows that it's ugly," I said loudly as a few tears spilt over. Then I felt stupid for crying because a little kid didn't know how to keep her mouth shut, which made me want to cry even more.

"No it's not," he said still pulling me along.

"Yeah, my ass Jake. You're a terrible liar," I said stopping in my tracks.

"Are you crying?" he said turning around. I kept silent and looked away. I hated having him of all people see me cry.

"No," I walked ahead and quickly wiped my face with my hands.

He caught me in a hug from behind, resting his cheek on my head and wrapping his arms around me.

"Please don't cry Haley. You're beautiful. Who cares about one little flaw, it doesn't matter," he whispered.

"I wouldn't exactly call it little," I said with a laugh.

"I'm serious. All it does is prove that you're brave for going through that all," he said honestly.

"No, all it does is make me look like a freak."

"Can you stop being so hard on yourself?" he shouted.

Startled, I jumped.

Jake _never _yells at me.

"Sorry," I said not knowing what else to say.

"Haley, don't apologize. I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just hate it that you keep upsetting yourself like this," he said while he put his hands on my shoulders making me look up at him.

"It's my fault. I put myself up for it by coming here," I told him.

"Stop blaming yourself for everything," he said gently as he put one arm around my shoulder.

"You still want to go to cliff diving?" I asked after a while.

"You sure you can handle it?" he asked playfully in return.

"I'll beat you to the top," I yelled already starting with a sprint.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he said laughing and running after me just like old times.

**Please, please, please review if you want to see more! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
